Hidden love
by ChocoHime
Summary: Just a Human then but a Demon princess now. How will they be together when he lefted her for five years. Now she is engaged to a prince. Who will be the one to win her heart. Sess/ Rin
1. Pincess

Hello people!! This is my first fanfiction so tell me what I'm doing wrong so I will get better writting fan fics. (Disclaimer) I do not own Inuyasha, I wish I did but I do not. I also don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback**

_"Lord Sesshomaru please don't leave me behind" called thirteen years old girl._

_"I sorry Rin it for your sake I must" he whispered as he disappeared into the forest._

**End of flashback**

**5 years later **

**(Rin's POV)**

'I been here for five years and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even come to visit me. Why do all the people I love or care for have to leave me? I never got to meet my family. I grew up in the village until I was killed by wolves. That was when I met Lord Sesshomaru. He saved me. Ever since he left me here, Kaori, the village's miko took care of me. I even made some few friends that are demon. I don't know most about them but they are my best friends. They are Fuji, Takuto, and Tsukasa. Everyone in this village is very nice but one. She is Kaori's daughter, Alena. I don't know why but the first day Kaori took me in she was ignoring me. I really hoped she will become my friend soon.'

**End of Rin's POV**

"Rin come here right now" yells Alena

'Maybe this time she will open up to me' thought Rin

"Hey Alena how are you today? What do you need me for?" asks Rin

"Go into the forest and find me a crystal flower"said Alena in a bossy voice. (A/N My first Author's Note. Yaa!! Now back to the point the crystal flower is from a great anime called Petite Princess Yucie.)

"Where can I find it?" asks Rin Innocently

"How should I know. If you don't find it don't bother coming back." said Alena

"I will go now and try to find it " said Rin. 'Maybe if I find the crystal flower she will open up to me'

**The Palace**

"I want to find my youngest daughter now. She been missing for 18 years and none of you can find her. You are all helpless. I will send my daughter, and the two princes

to look for her now. I want her back. " cried the queen

"Don't worry honey. We will get her back. I have a feeling that she will be back with us soon." the king said trying to stop his mate from crying over their youngest daughter, who was kidnapped from the palace by a maid when she was a baby.

"Come in little ones." said the queen.

They bowed to the King and queen.

"You have to find your little sister. She is carrying a locket like yours Tsukasa. Prince Fuji will go and make sure Tsukasa is safe. Prince Takuto please protect my little girl. She and you been engaged since you both was born." said King Syaoran

"You guys can go now." said Queen Sakura.

Once they were outside Takuto said "I don't want to be engaged to your little sister who is missing because..."

"You are in love with with Rin right?" interruped Tsukasa.

"How do you know" asks a shocked Takuto.

"We could tell by the way you look at her little brother." said Fuji.

Tsukasa thought of something. she smirked. "Then you will love to know. I think I know who is my little sister. It is someone you both know well."said Tsukasa.

"Who? I've got the right to know since we are engaged." said Takuto.

"Come on love tell us who?" asks Fuji.

"Follow me and you will see." said Tsukasa with a smirk.

**The Forest**

" Help anyone " yells Rin. 'wow I'm bright for not staying on the road and now I am lost.

"Hey Rin" said Tsukasa who was with Takuto and Fuji.

"Hey" said Takuto Blushing.

"Yo sup" said Fuji.

"Wow at least you guys can help me out of here." siad Rin.

"Rin I need you to show me that necklace of yours."said Tsukasa.

Rin pulled out the necklace and gave it Tsukasa. "Why do you want to see it. Its very old. It has been with me since before I could remember." said Rin.

The two princes were shocked the Rin was the other missing princess. 'I won't mind marrying Rin' thought Takuto.

Before Rin could move out of the way Tsukasa tackled her. " Little sister I finally found you." said Tsukasa.

"you are my sister" said Rin.

Then Takuto bow down and kissed Rin on the hand. "Not only that you are also one of the Demon King daughter. So that means you are a Princess."

"WHAT I AM A PRINCESS." yells Rin and she fainted.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued........

Fans I am so sorry this is Sesshomaru and Rin but he will be in the next chapter. So wait for it don't give up on me...


	2. The story

(Discliamer) I do not own Inuyasha or Cardcaptor Sakura.

Thanks to My best friend I have the courage to continue writting. So far I am enjoying writting a fanfiction. I encourage everyone who read fanfiction to at least try writting it. You get to make up the story however you like.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The Story

When Rin woke up she was in a very huge, elegant room. 'Where am I? What happened? All I remember is that I was in a forest picking crystal flowers for Alena when Takuto, Fuji, and Tsukasa appeared. They wanted to see my necklace, and then Tsukasa said I was her little sister. Takuto and Fuji were saying I'm a princess. What is going on.' thought Rin as the door slowly open.

"My lovely daughter I am happy you are back with us." cried Queen Sakura.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me your daughter." asked Rin politely even though she was so scared.

"We are you parents. I will tell you how you left us." said King Syaoran.

"It was eighteen years ago when you were born. That night we had a celebration for you. When your mother and I went to get you. We found your crib empty and a dark shadow stood by the window." started KIng Syaoran

**Flashback**

_"Hey who are you. Where is my Emiko" yelled Sakura._

_"Don't worry who I am. If you want your pericious little princess back. Give me the Shikon Jewel." said the demon. He disappeared into the night only leaving a wooden puppet behind._

_"EMIKO" cried Sakura_

_"Guards go find my daughter right this instant." yelled Syaoran as he tried to calm Sakura." We will find her love don't worry" said Syaoran._

**End Of Flashback**

"After that night I heard they were killed in an accident. We tried to search for you but we never found you untill now." explain Syaoran (A/N sorry got tired typing King and Queen.)

"So the people who left me at the village was the people who kidnapped me. You both are my real parenst." asks Rin.

"Yes honey. Your father and I missed you so much" said Sakura.

"So that means I am not human but a demon." asks Rin.

"Yes if we take off the locket you will become a demon" said Syaoran.

"Well all I can say now is Oka-sama, Oto-sama" said Rin.

They both hugged their lost daughter and all three of them stated crying.

They all broke apart when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Syaoran.

Tsukasa, Fuji, and Takuto walked in.

Tsukasa ran over and hugged Rin who hugged her back.

"I am glad you are my little sister now." said Tsukasa.

"Onee- sama " said Rin. " So Fuji and Takuto is......"

"They are the Princes of the neighboring kingdom" said Syaoran.

" Honey Tsukasa is engaged with Fuji and You are engaged with Takuto. But you both won't get married untill 5 more years" explained Sakura.

'What I like Takuto but what is the pain in my heart. I miss Lord Sesshomaru. Wait If I am a demon princess that means I will get to see Lord Sesshomaru again.' thought Rin.

Rin and Takuto looked at each other and blushed.

**A few miles away from the kingdon**

**Sesshomaru POV**

'I haven't seen her for five years. After a year I left her I started feeling a pain in my heart. I feel if I don't see her my heart will fall in to a million pieces. After that I started going to see how she is once each months. After all these years I came to realize I can't live without her. I need her in my life. I decided after my meeting with the king I am going back to the village for her and making her my mate.'

**End of Sesshomaru's POV**

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru wait up" said three other people.

"Hello Lord Kyoya, Lord Itamaru, and Lord Kenchii. Did King Syaoran also summoned for you too." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I heard something about the lost little princess being found maybe they need to find a bodyguard for her." said Kenchii.

" Yeah we better hurry up." said Itamaru.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued

I finally finish the second chapter. Yaa!!!!!


	3. Reunion

Hello!!! I am so sorry for not updating.

Bonjour! Ca va? I'm Tsukasa Tragedy. I was the one who wrote for my friend. I wrote this chapter in hopes of writing again. So if you like it, be sure to review it, comment it, and critique it. Please be harsh on MY work, and not Emi's. I love writing and I want to be able to improve on it. Emi is doing this for fun, so try and be nice. Okay? ;]

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru walked into the foyer of the castle and gazed around at the beautiful hand carved wood. He finally realized after several minutes had past that he was the only on there, the other Lords had no doubt left and found their way to the meeting place. He growled disapprovingly, how could he have been so distracted by mere human things? He looked up at the staircase has he heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs, he recognized the young woman with the raven hair instantly. It was Rin….dear god it was Rin. After five years he found her…he found her in a place like this. Did this mean she was the Demon King's long lost daughter? No. It couldn't be true. Rin was a weak human, she could never be the daughter of a demon. Never. How would she hide her powers? It was impossible.

He gazed at her with a pained expression on his face and she stopped at the foot of the stairs. Rin looked over at him, her brown eyes had turned a beautiful shade of caramel since she had taken off and on the locket. Those new born eyes filled with tears as she saw him standing there with pain in his eyes. She bit her lip as the tears fell down and stained her cheeks. She looked away from him quickly, she was engaged to be married and she could not waste her time day dreaming of him any longer.

"G-good afternoon… Lord Sesshomaru…." she murmured as she strode passed him, without a single glance his way.

"Good afternoon, Rin." He mumbled attempting to understand her sudden change in attitude. What had happened to the girl who had always trailed behind him and worshiped him? What happened to the girl that he once knew? She was acting strange, but that was the thing about humans….no wait, she wasn't human. He could no longer use that excuse anymore. No more saying, "we'll she's just a pathetic human. They're frail and they change their minds frequently. No point in wasting your time with one." He couldn't use _that _line anymore.

He watched her venture toward a door, the cravings in the door were extravagant and showed a beautiful mermaid and sailor. He scoffed at the door. Student humans and their dreams and fantasies. What kind of demon king would allow something like this in his own castle? Was he a human, a mortal sympathizer? He followed Rin reluctantly into the room, not knowing that is where he was supposed to be. He just wanted to be near her, to smell her, her sweet, wonderful scent. She smelled just like cherry blossoms. Oh how he loved her scent, it made him was to reach out, pull her close to him, lean down and brush his lips forcefully onto hers. He shook his head. Why was he thinking these thoughts? He shouldn't be. He had found a mate in Kagura, hadn't he? Kagura was beautiful, but her scent disgusted him. She smelled like that vile demon, Naraku. That is the real reason why he left. Kagura had just been a rebound. Someone to help him pass five years of time. Someone to keep him company and someone to aggravate him. Had he been trying to replace Rin? Was this the reason he had forced himself to be Rin.

Sesshomaru heard the clearing of a throat, he looked up, finally realizing that he had been staring at the floor. Rin had already crossed over and stood with her parents. King Syaoran was tall with long silver hair, that was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of the neck. He had Rin's eyes, they were caramel with the slight hint of gold around the pupil of the eye. He looked over at Sakura, his wife and motioned for her to speak. This, after all, was her idea. Sakura wore her raven hair to her shoulders and had grey eyes that contrasted wonderfully with Syaoran's caramel ones. She walked out into the center of the floor and smiled warningly at her house guests.

"I want to thank you all for coming. As you know we have finally found our beloved daughter, Emi.." she began but caught her self, "Rin. We are thankful for finding our daughter, but since she was raised as a human she know nothing about her demonic powers. She doesn't know where to begin to find them. She needs protection. I can't bare to lose her again, and that is why I asked my husband to summon you up. I want two of you to protect my daughter Rin, and the other two to protect Tsukasa."

Tsukasa's grey eyes widen once she heard her name. She let out an irritated growl and said in a voice that was barely above a whisper "I do _**NOT**_ need anyone to protect me. I do not need any guards and I do not want anyone watching my every move."

Tsukasa crossed her arms and glared around the silent room. No once had seen Tsukasa lose her tempter to this degree. Usually she just shouted, but her voice was deadly and silent.


End file.
